


Fuck machine

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Sex, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Alpha and Bay
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 1





	Fuck machine

I wana fuck you.  
But im the director. Matthew Bay.  
Mmmm… direct me then, direct your penis up my ass.  
Baby, director Matthew Bay doesnt swing that way…  
My ass…Im the Agent…  
How many Agent movies have you seen?  
None.  
Exactly…  
.....  
......  
Fuck me now?  
Sure.  
Tbc


End file.
